Tidak Ada Penyesalan
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Copyright Muscat-Dunghill dari FMA Archive. Kematian yang datang kepada Doctor, mimpinya yang terkubur, dan keteguhan hati Claire serta anak-anaknya yang mengantar Doctor kepada kematian yang ternyata paling diinginkannya.


**Tidak Ada Penyesalan**

**Summary: Kematian inilah yang sebenarnya aku inginkan**

**Warning: Songfic, abal, OC**

**Disclaimer: Kisah ini di beberapa bagian mengikuti cerita karya Muscat-Dunghill, dari Fullmetal Alchemist Archive dengan judul sama: Tidak Ada Penyesalan yang hiatus 2 tahun lalu. Kisah ini original miliknya, dengan beberapa perubahan milik saya, dan Harvest Moon milik Natsume.**

**

* * *

**

Ia selalu bermimpi mati dengan cara yang ia inginkan sendiri. Mungkin hal itu tidak terlalu menakutinya, mengingat kematian adalah hal yang menyakitkan.

**x X x**

Siapa sih yang tidak ingin melewati hari bersejarah bagi mereka yang sudah menikah? Claire dan Doctor pun salah satunya.

"Vy, bantu Mama mengaduk adonan ini ya." Ujar Claire terhadap putrinya. Vyara, atau akrab disapa Vy sangat senang memasak seperti ibunya. Ia tengah mengaduk adonan Savory Pancake untuk pesta Anniversary Claire dan Doctor yang kesepuluh. Sambil berdendang ia mengaduk adonan dan dituang ke atas wajan.

Claire kembali dengan \kaus merah jambu dan celana pendek hitam favoritnya. Doctor muncul dibelakangnya, sedang merapikan sabuknya. Ia sempat batuk-batuk, namun tak memperdulikannya.

Vy mengambil sejumput gula dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Hei, jangan lakukan itu." Tegur Doctor sambil terbatuk-batuk. Vy sempat khawatir, namun sesaat kemudian lega karena Ayahnya tidak terlihat tersiksa. Ia mulai menyanyikan lagu tentang hujan.

_June's lie and the truth infront of my eyes_

Sekeluarga itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke pantai. Namun tiba-tiba langit berkata lain.

Butiran-butiran air turun dari mata langit.

Hujan.

Vy menari-nari, Claire berwajah murung dan Doctor tampak tersiksa. Ia meremas dadanya kuat-kuat.

_If I close my eyes they will only grow surrounding me at a distance you laugh_

Hujan turun semakin deras. Dingin menyelimuti Forget – Me – Not – Valley.

_Will the rain ever stop, I wonder? For a pretty long time now it's been cold_

Claire membekap tubuh Vy dengan jaket yang dibawanya, lalu menghampiri Doctor.

"Doctor, kau skait?" Tanya Claire cemas. Ia memeluk punggung Doctor dengan lembut. Doctor menahan nafasnya. Tidak tega, dibantu Vy Claire membawa Doctor ke Dr. Hardy.

"_You'll be fine on your own… right?" you said, forcing it upon me and then you say goodbye_

Kanker.

Sebuah kata mengerikan yang tidak ingin kau ingat jika mengingat hari ini.

Hari yang menghancurkan seluruh mimpi dan hidupmu. Padahal, kematian secara patriotic adalah impian muliamu. Namun penyakit konyol ini meredupkan segala mimpi indahmu.

Menguburnya di bawah penyakit mengerikan bernama kanker. Namun kau tetap berdiri tegak dan membayangkan kematian patriotik terindah yang bisa kau bayangkan sambil menahan sakit.

Namamu tercantum di dalam buku kedokteran sebagai Dokter Hebat yang memberi pengaruh kuat di ilmu kesehatan. Semua orang mengagungkan dan menghafal namamu.

Jika saja penyakit bernama kanker ini tidak merebut mimpimu.

Kau tidak bisa membayangkan menutup mata tanpa sempat melihat senyuman istrimu yang paling indah. Dan kau takansanggup melihatnya lebih tersiksa ketika kau menahan sakit.

Hilang. Terenggut. Musnah.

Tubuhmu kehilangan kekuatanya. Yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah berbaring dan menghitung detik kematian. Terlintaslah senyum istrimu dan rambut bersinar putrimu yang selalu kau puji.

_Endlessly ringing; the merciless memories seem to have no intention of forgiving me_

Ingin rasanya kau mengutuk Tuhan yang telah memberi rasa sakit ditengah keadaan sempurnamu sebagai Professor Dokter. Pangkat yang sudah lama kau inginka. Tetapi dengan tabah istrimu menyembuhkan sakit jiwamu yang semakin mejadi akibat rasa sakit dengan sentuhan lembut jemarinya di atas dadamu ketika malam telah datang. Ia memelukmu sambil memejamkan matanya, dan pikiranmu menerawang bebas.

Siapa yang akan bersamaku di malam gelap itu _nanti_ ?

Siapa yang akan melindungki seperti ini di malam gelap itu _nanti _?

Yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah membelai pelan rambut pirangnya yang menarik perhatianmu. Kau menekuk lehermu pelan, dan mencium wangi vanilla yang menguar dari rambutnya. Harumnya menenangkan dan menyenangkan tidurmu untuk satu malam ini saja.

_You, who gave me a new start by your consolations and the hateful and cowardly me_

Penyakit itu membuatmu duduk terdiam. Kelumpuhan total yang sekarang bersamamu semakin memojokkan api semangat yang berkobar dalam dirimu.

Kau kehilangan pekerjaanmu. Ilmumu. Gerakmu. Tawamu.

Dan akan segera kehilangan keluarga yang hangat ini.

Darah yang mengalir dari mulutmu semakin membuatmu tersiksa. Kau mengenal istrimu sebagai orang yang emosional. Namun entah mengapa ia tidak menunjukkan air matanya dihadapanmu ketika tengah membersihkan ceceran darahmu.

Ia seorang wanita yang tegar.

Menurutnya vonis penyakit ini telah cukup membuatmu khawatir. Setetes air mata akan membuatmu khawatir dan berusaha menenangkannya di tengah derita. Ia sangat mengerti sifatmu, karena dialah yang paling mengerti dirimu.

Kenalanmu datang berkunjung. Istrimu membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

Andai saja kau sehat, pastilah kau membukakan pintu tersebut untu mereka dengan gagah dan bersenang-senang bersama.

Tapi, kini kau terdiam lemah di atas tempat tidur.

_... Are put away in sepia tones_

_Nestling close to one another, warmth; I don't understand those things anymore_

Para tamu bergantian masuk ke kamar utama. Sekedar memberi semangat dan senyuman untukmu. Dalam remang-remang penglihatanmu, kau bisa melihat partner sekaligus perawat terbaik yang telah bersamamu selama kalian bekerja di Mineral Town. Wanita manis yang kini tengah mengenggam tanganmu.

_The direction I face is not the future I kept chasing after the past_

Penyakit itu merenggut penglihatanmu.

Kau sadar bahwa ini adalah akhir dari segalanya. Kematian patriotik yang selalu kau bayangkan akan segera musnah.

Kau bahkan bisa pergi kapan saja.

Bahkan dalam tidurmu.

Tak disangka, putrimu akan segera memiliki adik. Kau menemani istrimu bertarung melawan maut ketika ia tengah berada di ruang bersalin. Kau terduduk di kursi roda, berusaha mencari tangannya.

8 jam pun terlewati. Istrimu sangat lelah namun bahagia dan sedang menggendong putra kalian. Ia mendekatkan bayi tersebut kepadamu, dan kau bisa mencium bau bayi yang lama kau rindukan.

_Scars heal at a gentle pace, at an unreachable distance that seems to be within reach_

Tuhan berkehendak lain.

2 tahun setelah kelahiran putramu, kau masih sanggup membesarkannya. Putrimu sangat menyayanginya.

Ya, derita ini akan segera musnah.

Sayup-sayup kau bisa melihat hadiah yang malaikat telah hadirkan untukmu.

Istri penyayang dan anak-anak yang ceria.

Kau berpikir bahwa menghembuskan nafas dengan cara seperti ini ternyata menjadi cara kematian yang paling kau inginkan.

_Tidak ada penyesalan._

**x X x**

_Will the rain ever stop, I wonder? For a pretty long time now it's been cold_

_Why does the rain choose me? I wonder if it's OK to let it cover me_

_The rain keeps on falling today as well knowing no end_

_While we quietly nestle together under the umbrella I hold_

**(Rain – SID)**

**(Taken from FMAB OP6 OST)**


End file.
